Curame (Goku x Goki)
by 3ND3R V
Summary: Goku llega a su casa solo para descubrir que su esposa le pide el divorcio, Goku al estar tan herido crea un agujero negro con su poder y este es absorbido por el. Goku despierta en otro lugar donde una chica muy parecida a el lo ayuda, ¿podrá ella llenar el vacío en el Kokoro de Goku


**No mas voy a decir que si les gusta la sigo y si no, la cancelo, asi de easy****Drangon ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Prologo**

Ya habian pasado 9 meses desde que termino el torneo de los universos y Goku seguia igual que antes, no paraba de entrenar todos los dias con Wish hasta el punto de que que no lo vieran por semanas o meses en la tierra no fue hasta que Milk lo regañara para que volviera a la tierra y trabajara para poder darle dinero a su familia, Goku aunque a regañadientes fue a la tierra para poder trabajar en un campo y mantener a su amada familia. Y habian pasado unos meses desde que Goku fue a la tierra y este se enfocaba en nada mas que su trabajo y familia pero este era tan inocente como siempre que no notaba las tensiones y el cambio que estaba sucediendo en su hogar. Un dia Goku pudo tener una cocecha muy buena y fue a venderla a su comprador habitual, este al ver tal cocecha le da mucho mas dinero del que le da usualmente, Goku muy feliz acepta el dinero extra de su comprador solo para dirijirse muy rapido a casa para poder sorprender a Milk y tambien para que no lo regañe. Goku se hacercaba a casa pero tuvo un mal precentimiento el cual hizo que su pecho doliera, se apresuro aun mas para llegar a casa, al llegar estaciona su camioneta, se baja y se dirije a su puerta para abrirla, paso unos segundos sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta con miedo de entrar, se armo de fuerza y la giro, al ver el interior de la casa puede ver unas maletas con sus cosas a un lado de la puerta, no pasaron mas de 20 segundos antes de que una muy enojada Milk saliera de uno de los cuartos con Goten y unas maletas, claro que Goku estaba muy confundido y asustado por tal situación

GOKU- ¿M.. Milk... Que significa esto? -Dijo con la voz entrecortada

Milk- Goku, ya no te soporto mas, vendi la casa y me llevare a Goten con migo

Goku- ¿Que? ¿Pero.. Por que?

Milk- ¿Por que? Por que, dices, ¿enserio Goku, tantas batallas te dañaron el cerebro? Desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo esto no a funcionado, lo nuestro no funciono nunca, eres muy infantil, siempre te la pasas en pelea, es como si no te importara tu familia, siempre pasamos meses sin verte, eres muy irresponsable con tus deberes... Solo te soportaba por los niños, pero ya no puedo mas, ya no quiero estar contigo... Goku, yo ya no te amo -Dijo con una mirada seria y enojo

Goku solo se quedo ahi parado sin decir nada, solo pensando en lo qje le dijo la unica mujer que el habia amado... La unica lo soporto, el no sabia nada de el amor, eso esta claro, solo sabia pelear para defender a el mundo pero en el fondo siempre lo hacia por su familia, por Milk. Goku al pensar un poco las palabras que le dijo su esposa no pudo envitar soltar unas lagrimas y una mirada de dolor, a el le dolia el pecho como nunca, no sabia que hacer o decir ante tales palabras

Goku- Milk, yo e trabajado mucho.. En todo -Dijo mirando al suelo y soltando unas lagrimas al suelo

Milk- ESO NO ME IMPORTA GOKU... Quiero el divorcio, toma -Le da unos papeles a Goku

Goku- Milk... Yo me hare mas responsable pero por favor no hagas esto

Milk-No hay vuelta atras Goku, yo... yo me volvere a casar y me mudare a muy lejos con mi pareja y Goten

Goku- ¿te... te vas a... Casar?

Milk-Si Goku y ahora si sere feliz con un hombre que me trata bien al igual que a Goten

Goku mira a su hijo quien se esconde detras de su madre, lo unico que Goku penso es que el estaba en el lado de Milk, sin decir ni una palabra pero si derramando lagrimas se va volando de el lugar, el queria alejarse y alejarse hasta perderse, el no podia soportar el dolor que le causo Milk pero el bien sabia que era su propia culpa. Goku volo tan lejos que llego a un gran prado con vista al mar, el baja y se queda sentado ahi un tiempo

Goku- Lo siento Milk.. Lo siento -decia al acercarse a una cornisa para poder gritar, para poder gritar tanto hasta que tono desaparesca

Goku empieza a soltar unas lagrimas y a gritar, lo que pasa es que el dolor tan intenso en su corazon emoieza a volverse tan fuerte que el mismo empieza a transformarse, primero el ssj 1 luego el ssj 2, luego el 3, despues fue el dios, con una mas llego al Blu y finalizo con la doctrina egoista. Los cielos se tornaron negros y los relampagos mas grandes de la historia chocaban contra la superficie, los mares probocaban tsunamis en todo el mundo, los volcanes se activavan al igual que las fallas provocando intensos terremotos que agitaban violentamente a la tierra, los amigos de Goku notaron que eso se debia a su querido amigo Guku, sin dudarlo ellos se durijen a el punto fuente del tornado, osea a Goku. Al ellos llegar ven a Goku en frente de esa cornisa grigando y llorando, todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a su gran amigo de esa forma en la que nunca lo habian visto, estos trataron de calmar a Goku pero apenas se acercaron a el, de la nada aparece un gran agujero negro en frente de Goku, este agujero se empieza a tragar a Goku

-¡GOKUUU! -Todos exepto vegeta que lo llama Kakaroto

Goku -Así que asi es como termina todo, fue una buena vida con un mal final, debi cuidar mas de Milk pero que iba a saber yo, yo no soy muy experto en esas cosas del amor, solo sabia que yo la amaba y crei que ella tambien lo hacia pero ahora que me doy cuenta, era muy obio que ella ya no me amaba ni me soportaba, tantas batallas me segaron.. Adios chicos... Adios Milk -Pensaba al ser tragado lentamente por el gran agujero negro creado con su propio poder

En un pequeño bosque se encontraba un hermosa mujer de entre 17 a 18 años de edad, esta tiene unas ropas de color naranja que combina muy bien con un cuerpo muy desarroyado para su edad, tiene el pelo negro y en forma de siete puntas, ella parece estar caminando muy tranquilamente por ese pacifico bosque hasta que el cielo se torna negro y un portal negro aprece con este, de el sale disparada una persona que choca muy fuerte con una montaña haciendo que esa se agrite y deje un gran crater. La joven desconocida va corriendo lo mas rapido que puede para ver que a sucedido con esa persona, al llegar al lugar donde el calló, Se sorprende al ver el gran parecido que tiene el hombre que ella, ella empieza a dar pequeñas cachetadas en las mejillas del hombre, este parece estar muy herido

Narra Goku

??? - Oye, estas bien, abre los ojos chico -dijo un poco sonrrojada

Goku- ¿He? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Quien eres? -Dije muy cansado por mis heridas

??? - Eso no importa ahora, estas muy herido, tengo que curarte, ven -Ella me levanta y me recuesta sobre su hombro y sosteniendo mi brazo sobre su cuello para no caerme -Tranquilo vas a estar bien

Goku pens- que rayos, hace un momento estaba en esa cornisa y ahora estoy aqui, pero me parece muy familiar, y esta chica se parece mucho a... mi -Me desmaye

Me habia desmayado en ese instante, tuve un sueño, estaba abrazando a una chica que no pude reconocer, la estaba abrazando en lo que parecia una gran y hermosa pradera, en ese sueño senti que el dolor y el vacio que me dejo Milk habían desaparecido, pero al despertar volverian. Desperte y estaba en un cuarto un poco femenino, tenia una tualla mojada en la cabeza y unas ropas muy parecidas a las mias pero diferentes, el cuarto estaba vacio

Goku- ¿Que paso? -Me dije a mismo antes de tratar de levantarme mas no pude, dure alli unos 10 minutos antes de que alguien llegara, es una chica

??? - Que bien, ya despertaste, debes de estar mejor pero de todas formas toma esto -Agarro una pequeña bolsa marror y de esta saco unas semillas verdes

Goku pens- ¿Que rayos? una semilla del ermitaño ¿como consiguio esto?

Goku -¿Como conseguiste esto? -Dije desconfiando mientras la comia

??? - Aaajajaja ¿eso? Esas son semillas del ermitaño y el maestro karin siempre me las da... Aunque siempre me las gasto en los torneos, jejeje

Goku pens- ¿El maestro karin? ¿Torneos? ¿Que rayos esta pasando? Debo actuar normal y averiguar quien es esta persona, como dijo Milk, tengon que madurar y no confiar tan rapido en las personas

Goku- gra.. Gracias.. Esteee...

Goki- Me llamo Goki, es un placer conocerte..

Goku- Goku, me llamo Goku -Que rayos esta chica se parece mucho a mi, hasta el nombre y lo de las semillas, como si fuera una version de mi en el pasado, ¿Que rayos esta pasando?

Goki- Un gusto conocerte, Goku -Acerca su mano para que yo la estreche

Goku- si, mucho gusto, Goki -Le estreche la mano, Mmm que raro al hacer esto, mi corazon, esta acelerado, siento mi cara un poco caliente, ¿Que es esto? Se siente muy familiar y calido

Goki- oye podrias soltar mi.. Mano -Me dice con un claro sonrrojo en su cara y apartando la miarada

Goku- ¿Que? Ha, claro -Llevo mi mano a mi nuca y rio muy nerviosamente ¿Que rayos es esto?

Goki- oye Goku, te pareces mucho a mi, es raro

Goku- Si, es verdad, la diferencia es que yo tengo 39 años y tu solo como 18 años, jejeje

Goki- Jajajaja, ¿que dices? Tu tambien tienes mi misma edad -Me dice riendo

Goku- ¿que? -Fui rapidamente afuera de la habitación, al salir pide notar que eta es la casa de mi abuelito Gohan, pero no le di importancia y fui a verme en un espejo y lo que vi me aterro, era yo mucho mas joven, como dijo Goki, debo tener 18 otra vez

Goki- que paso Goku, te fuiste corriendo y parece que viste un fantasma -Me dijo un poco preocupada

Goku pens- tengo que ir a mi casa y arreglar las cosas con mi familia, pero ahora tengo que quedarme aqui un tiempo y descubir donde estoy, que paso y por que esta chica se parece tanto a mi, aunque ya me hago una idea

Goku- Nada, Nada paso, no te preocupes -Le respondi con una falsa sonrrisa

**Continuara**

**Si no sigues esta historia, Nappa te va a viola* esta noche**


End file.
